Why Jay Likes the Snow
by pandora1017
Summary: Jay's in a funk, but Adam won't let him stay there. [Kinda short, flimsy plot, but it's fun.. oh, a little slash, but the rating's mostly language]


Title: "Why Jay Likes the Snow" 

Author: pandora1017 

Rating: R 

Content: Slash & Language 

Notes: This is Adam and Jay in college, in Toronto. That's why the numbers are in celsius. On the 401, signs are in English, then about a hundred feet down, in French [along with other random roads in Canada]. That's a joke later, in the story. I was just going to 'splain it for the Americans. 

Characters:  
Adam and Jay. Not mine. 

. 

Look at it. 

Falling in big heaping masses, covering everything with its white coldness. And it was falling in massive globs, too. Walking to class today would be a bitch. Oh, and the really great thing was it was just about zero out, so the snow would melt and refreeze again at the slightest temperature rise or fall. Then campus would be a giant sheet off ice. Won't that be fun? I contemplated skipping class. The snow had to be halfway up the shins of those poor souls who were trudging past my window on their way home from class. 

This was going to be a long day. Sighing, I glanced over to the open French book on my desk and sighed. I didn't want to take that exam tonight. Actually, I didn't want to do much of anything. I swiveled my chair back to look out the window. It was a thirty dollar swivel chair that was much more comfortable backwards than forwards, which was how I was using it. I folded my arms over the back, slouching forward. 

I really hated the snow. 

I dropped my chin to rest on my forearms, with another long and drawn out sigh. 

"Hey!" The door burst open and my roomate, Adam, blew in, **covered** in snow. Super. I have no idea how he could still manage to border obnoxiously chipper on a day like this. 

"I hate the snow," I answered, turning away from Adam back to the window. 

"Aren't you supposed to be studying for your French exam tonight, Jay?" 

"Je deteste le neige." 

"**La** neige," Adam corrected. 

"Whatever." 

"Sounds like you should get back to your book." 

I turned back to Adam, frustrated. "When am I ever going to need to know French? It's such a useless class." 

Adam shrugged as he slid off his thick parka revealing his surprisingly slender frame. I felt almost bad for him, he'd been cursed with bad genes. We would lift together, and I'd put on twice as much mass in half as much time. It bugged him, he was really trying. Of course, everything he lacked in muscle mass was made up by his long, perfect, curly blond hair, the ruggedly handsome face with strong, defined features, and the thousand watt smile that accompainied it. Oh, that and being half a foot taller than me. Adam shrugged and shook some melting snow flakes out of his hair onto the floor. 

"Gee, I dunno. Maybe you can use it to read the street signs next time we get on 401." 

I rolled my eyes and looked back out the window. The snow was coming down thicker, it was almost a whiteout now. "When I'm rich and famous, I'm moving to Tampa, Florida." 

"Why Tampa?" 

"Why not Tampa?" 

"Fair enough," Adam said, then laughed. 

"What?" 

"That'll be pretty random... The Leafs' star goalie lives in Tampa, Florida?" 

I scowled and looked back out the window. 

"Hey, if it wasn't for the snow, you wouldn't be able to play hockey. It's not all bad, right?" 

"I'd play inside," I answered shortly. "And I'm never going to play hockey professionally." 

"Why not?" 

"I'm not good enough. I'm just going to get this degree in..." I sighed. "Sociology. What the hell do you do with sociology anyway?" 

"Play hockey?" Adam said innocently. I scowled again. "Or study geriatric Americans in Tampa..." 

"Real funny, Adam." 

"It's all irrelevant anyway," Adam said. "It doesn't matter what degree you have when you're a WWF superstar." 

A slight smirk crossed my face. Now he was being more realistic. 

"Yeah, and that doesn't involve snow." 

"Why are you so down on the snow, anyway?" Adam asked suddenly. "Man, I was stoked when I saw it this morning. I mean, come on, it's the first snow of the year!" 

"I hate snow." 

"How can you hate snow? Did you not go sledding enough as a child?" 

"It's so... cold. And oppressive," I stumbled for excuses. I don't really know why I was mad at the snow today. "It's just..." 

Before I could stutter another answer, I felt another hundred and seventy pounds or so settle on my chair behind me. Did I say he wasn't muscular? 'Cause I need to take that back. He wrapped his long arms across my stomach and I could feel his well defined arms press on my sides. When he leaned against my back to rest his chin on my shoulder, I could feel that his pecs and abs felt **much** more solid than I formerly remember them being. The most surprising thing, however, was how I could think all this while Adam was holding onto me like he was. 

And with that last one, the rest of the thought started to dissipate. And I smiled. 

"What are you so mad about?" He asked, practically in my ear. 

Ah, yeah, now I remembered how upset I'd been. I sighed. "I don't know. I think it's just stress." 

"Stress about what?" 

"I don't know what I'm going to do with my life. I don't want to be a sociologist." 

I felt Adam laugh silently. "I don't really want to be a radio DJ, either. That's why we're going to Sully's." 

"I know, but it just seems so pointless to stay here if I don't want to do this. Hell, all that money the governement gives me for student loans would cover costs for wrestling school nicely. That'd be a better education for me anyway." 

Adam laughed out loud this time. "Your parents would kill you." 

"They wouldn't have to know," I smirked. Adam squeezed his arms around me consolingly and I sighed. 

"Everything will work out, Jay. Don't worry. Everything will be just fine." 

"I know. It's just right now..." 

"Right now it's snowing out! That should make you happy!" Adam said, getting up and gesturing outside. "Let's go play in the snow!" 

I sighed and rolled my chair back to my desk. "I should probably study." 

"Oh, sure, now you want to study." 

I shrugged and leaned over my text book. Learning the conditional tense was really damn boring, I decided. At that, I heard the window crack open and felt a frigid breeze. "What the hell are you -" 

As soon as I turned to see what my crazy roomate was doing now, I got smashed in the face with a snowball. 

"Snowball fight!" 

"Adam fucking Copeland, you're dead!" I yelled, brushing snow off my shirt and out of my hair. It finally registered in my head that he had scraped snow off the outside windowsill and was currently grabbing his coat again while running out the door. 

"Gotta catch me first!" 

Of course he's not the one in the tee-shirt and flipflops that he'd just slid on as he rolled out of bed. No, no, he was already dressed. I jumped up, flung open my closet door and grabbed the closest pair of sneakers I could slip on as I jumped down the hall. My warmup pants would have to be thick enough for now, I didn't have time to change into warmer clothes. Finally, I slid my coat over my shoulders and proceeded to jump on one foot down the hall as I slid on the shoes with no socks. I hopped in the direction of the sound of a door closing and realized that Adam had a great advantage on me. No problem. As soon as I got in the shoes I broke into a sprint, reaching into my pockets and finding, to my relief, gloves. It was obvious that I wasn't thinking clearly when I hit the door at full throttle and ran straight out into the open. 

And the realization hit me. I don't know where Adam is. 

After a split second that felt like an eternity, I found out where Adam was. The jarring smack to the back of the head followed by snow sliding down into my coat coller was the first indication that he was behind me. In one swift movement, I spun and reached down, created a snowball, and cocked my arm to launch it at Adam. Apparantly it wasn't swift enough, as Adam was no longer behind me. I relocated him quickly from the sound of his laughter, turned to fire at him, and was met with a snowball in the face. 

Oh, and this was humorous, too. He was laughing so hard now that he was almost doubled over, holding his stomach. Now that he couldn't move, I'd be able to attack. I took a couple of menacing steps in his direction and he held up a hand apologetically. 

"I didn't mean to hit you in the face!" he said, trying to catch his breath from laughing. "That was so totally perfect that you just turned around then!" 

"Oh, you think that's funny?" I asked. He nodded, still bent over from laughter. Well, at least this wasn't a set up. I smashed the snowball right onto the back of his neck with a satisfied smile. 

"Jesus, Jay!" He shot straight up again, trying to prevent the snow from dropping down his back. Unsuccessfully. He started dancing the 'I have snow in the back of my shirt' dance, which caused me to start laughing. After some shaking of the back of his coat, Adam finally calmed down and shot me a mocking glare. I grinned. 

"You mind if I go in and study now?" 

"Kiss my ass." 

"Sure thing," I said, turning back towards the building. "As soon as I find it." 

With surprising speed, Adam jumped at me, taking me down into the thick snow with a spear. He had knocked the wind out of me, but that was about it. It would have been much worse if it wasn't for all the snow. Adam was still crouched over me, an almost psychotic grin on his face. The psychotic look was augmented by his hair falling on either side of his face, making him look particularly attractive. "Now, Jay, that wasn't very nice." 

"What?" I asked, surprised, with a wheeze. "And that spear was?" 

Adam shrugged. "It was deserved." 

"Whatever." 

"Hey, at least I got you to play in the snow," he grinned again. I gave him a dirty look and he pouted. "Oh, come on, don't be mad at me." 

The pout looked so ridiculous that I had to smile. "With a face like that? How could I?" 

Adam grinned again and gave me a light kiss. 

"Now you're just trying to butter me up." 

"Is it working?" 

"Maybe. Try it again." 

And he did, to my delight. Suddenly, I recognized the ridiculousness of the situation. I was out in the snow, practically in my pajamas, making out with Adam. I couldn't help but break the kiss with a laugh. 

"What?" he asked with a curious smile. 

"Nothing," I answered. It wasn't that hard to keep his attention on me, so, behind his back, I scooped up a handful of snow. 

"I made you smile, too." 

"Not as much as this will!" I answered, dropping the snow on the back of his head. He got up to his knees, startled, and started shaking off the snow again. I used this to my advantage and got out from under him. I quickly formed another snowball and nailed him smack in the chest. A look of shock registered on his face that caused me to smile. 

"Oh, it's on now!" 

"No way!" I called, starting to get cold. "I'm not even wearing socks!" 

"That's your problem!" 

I made a dart for the doors again, but was nailed in the back for my efforts. All right, fuck the socks. I spun around again, scooping up some snow. I smiled as I threw it at Adam, realizing that I was actually having a good time. This day was going a lot better than I thought it would. A snowball whizzed by, centimeters from my shoulder and I decided to get my head back in the game. Scooping up some more snow, I chased after Adam. 

Maybe the snow wasn't so bad after all. 


End file.
